


lovin you could be a crime (give me twenty-five to life)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Overprotective! Bang Chan, they own a cafe together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan is a fool sometimes but woojin loves him regardless.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 108





	lovin you could be a crime (give me twenty-five to life)

Chan rarely gets pissed off but when the bad mood does set in, no one can stop him. Not even his best friends Changbin and Jisung could do anything about it, no matter how many _times_ they told him to cool off his head.

He won't listen. They know him very well enough. He wouldn't even care if he is coming off petty. He'll stay mad perpetually.

But one day when a rude customer was yelling at him over something so minor that could be easily fixed in seconds, something inside of him finally snaps. And he understands _that_ he shouldn't be losing his temper yet this asshole is hitting his last nerve.

So he speaks up without holding back, “What makes you think I'm going to let this slide just cause you're one of our fucken VIPs?” he shouldn't be snooping to this douche bag's level of stupidity but the irritation couldn't be pushed back. He needs to deal with this shit up close.

Of course, that was the wrong thing to say because the furious man then slams his fist vehemently on the counter, trying to scare off Chan but the gray hair baristo doesn't flinch at all. Calmly he leans over, his cold eyes burning straight in the customer's vision, and scoffs at the pathetic figure in front of him.

“I'm not afraid of anything, especially a—”

“Chris,” a soft voice calls from the distance.

“Is everything ok here?” he feels all of the tension leaves his body when a warm hand comes to rests on his arm. Chan only sighs when the man starts rapidly throwing curses towards his direction.

“No! This feeble-minded baristo of _yours_ is the problem! Being downright rude with his attitude, how do you hire—”

“Excuse me,” the same voice speaks. “I don't need you to raise your voice at me. We could sort out the issue if you can calm down, thank you, sir.”

The man rants angrily. “What kind of - are you _fucken_ serious?” one arm raised, ready to strike when another arm grabs his own preventing the upcoming attack.

“You lay your hands on him and I will get security on your ass,” threatens Chan, leaving no room for argument. Other patrons in the cafe were starting to stare and whisper about the scene he was causing among them.

He fumes, clearly embarrassed by being called out. “Don't think this is the last time you'll see me,” walking out of the cafe after having to be put in his place.

“Good riddance,” says Chan, crossing his arms after the frame of the man disappears. Then he turns around to the brunette standing behind him. “Are you ok?” a small nod.

“Can we go to the back to talk confidentially?”

Chan lets him lead the way as they go to the employee room for privacy. Once they go through the pushing doors, his ear was tugged on right away. “ _Ow_!” he wasn't expecting this kind of treatment. “What was that for?”

“You are stubborn as a bull, what is wrong with you Bang Christopher Chan?” questions the brunette, still pulling and Chan has to beg nicely for him to let go because it was starting to hurt the more he drags on the skin.

He releases him after one more tug and places his arms on his hips, looking not as pleased as he did outside. “I _do_ love you. I genuinely do, but you're an idiot sometimes that I wondered if you already know that?”

“Aw baby,” his heart flutters at the sweet words his beloved has said. Walking over to hug the brunette. “I love you too!” regrettably he is shoved away.

“Careful now,” scolds his spouse. “I am carrying our second child, so if you can be a little considerate, I will be happy thanks,” eyes dropping below to his swollen belly of six months. “I _swear_ , what will I do with you, huh Chan?” not hearing the rest of Woojin's sentence as he saunters forward to place a kiss on his stomach.

“I almost have forgotten about you Felix, but papa also loves you, so so much!”

Woojin just taps him on the head. “He hears you, love, so shoo before I'll let you sleep on the couch tonight.”

“You wouldn't _dare_ Wooj,” dramatically Chan pulls away to look at Woojin at such a suggestion.

“I can and I will, please move my feet is starting to be sore from standing here,” neglecting the cute pout Chan wears and walks to leave but comes back to kiss him on the lips. “Come on, honey let's finish today's shift, and maybe I'll show you a _fun_ time later~” purposely swaying his hips as he leaves for real this time and Chan never runs so fast in his life after Woojin.

“ _Fuck_! Can we just close early then Woojinnie?”

“Christopher Bang Chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> they're so cute ;; I hope there's no grammar errors but lmk if there's any!
> 
> nobody:
> 
> absolutely no one:
> 
> me: I post often since I have a million ideas but I am a very busy person.
> 
> but on a serious note, my schedule keeps me away, so if you're wondering, these are all from my drafts :')


End file.
